Land of Darkness
The Land of Darkness is the former domain of the God of Darkness and the antithesis of the Domain of Light. The pools of Grimm are located there. Salem and her subordinates use Evernight Castle there as their base of operations. Description Past As seen in "The Lost Fable", the God of Darkness himself resided in the center of a large, central Pool of Grimm at his shrine, standing as an antithesis to the Fountain of Life. Like the Fountain of Life, stairs led to the pool, but as people were not fond of the God of Darkness, only a skeleton was left there, as opposed to gifts placed in the Domain of Light. Current The Land of Darkness is a barren wasteland, with rocky terrain and enormous purple crystals sprouting from the ground. The sky is a dark red. Grimm spawn in large numbers from pools of a viscous, tar-like substance. The realm is first glimpsed in "End of the Beginning". In "The Next Step", when Salem meets with her subordinates in a large conference room, showing that there is some sort of structure at the location. The exterior is only shown in "So That's How It Is", apparently built in a huge crystal wall, with a cave-like tunnel leading to the stairs inside. In "Taking Control", Cinder Fall trains with her Fall Maiden powers against various kinds of Grimm in a large circular room with a skylight in the dome. Grimm Pools An important feature of the Land of Darkness are pools of a viscous, tar-like substance capable of spawning large numbers of Grimm. They are first seen in "The Next Step", when Beowolves rise from it under Salem's Castle, but the substance is alluded to in "Battle of Beacon" when the Wyvern exuded the substance spawning Grimm like Creeps, Beowolves and Ursai. When Humanity was destroyed by the gods, leaving Salem the last Human on Remnant she threw herself into a Grimm pool wanting to die, but due to her immortality it mutated her into her current self. History The land was made by the God of Darkness as his home while residing in the world among Humanity. Due to the nature of the domain, very few ever dared to venture close, and none have ever come to offer praise to the Dark God. When Salem failed to bring back Ozma with the God of Light's help, she turned to the younger god in hopes of being granted her request. The God of Darkness emerged from his pool in a disturbing manner, but Salem was not swayed at his appearance. At first, the God of Darkness was pleased to receive a request from a Human and granted her wish, but later destroyed Ozma when realized he was being used. In her rage, Salem attempted to retaliate with her magic, but was transported away to the Domain of Light by the God's elder brother. In the wake of Humanity's destruction and the Gods' departure, Salem found herself wandering the broken world alone. Eventually, she was led back to the dark domain, above the Dark God's former residence. In her desperation, she was hoping this Pool of Grimm would be able to take life away where the Fountain of Life would grant it. Due to Salem's immortality, instead of killing her outright from the plunge, she emerged from the dark substance transformed with a desire for destruction. Many eras later, Salem has chosen to make the land her residence and base of operations for her plans. From here, she chooses to engage in her war from the shadows against Ozma. Trivia *The initials of the Land of Darkness and Domain of Light are mirrored, tying into them being opposite of each other. Category:Geographic Locations Category:Landmarks Category:Past